


donde solíamos gritar

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No tiene calefacción y las luces están siempre encendidas, especialmente si Allison pasa la noche allí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	donde solíamos gritar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



> post-3a, pero realmente no hay nada específico, sólo consecuencias. Escrito para el AI de esteenwolf, donde absolutamente nadie nadie sabía que era yo NADIE DIGO

Los calcetines se escurren hasta sus tobillos mientras camina por el pasillo del piso. Supone que puede considerarlo suyo. Su casa. La casa de Lydia Martin, adulta certificada. Demasiado pequeña para su gusto, pero correspondiente con su estatus económico actual.

No tiene calefacción y las luces están siempre encendidas, especialmente si Allison pasa la noche allí.

 

 

Está cerca del campus y tiene todo lo necesario para sobrevivir: un armario enorme y una bodega de dimensiones adecuadas. Durante la fiesta de inauguración, cada uno de sus mediocres amigos trae un regalo acorde con su mediocridad, incluyendo la lámpara con forma de tortuga que Isaac parece haber encontrado en un vertedero.

—Encantador, Isaac, no tenía luz en el trastero.

Incluso Cora se presenta con una maceta y un cactus que lleva un lazo azul. “No estaba segura de que pudieras mantener un ser vivo, he preferido ir sobre seguro.” Le dedica la misma sonrisa forzada que Lydia le ha lanzado al llegar. Cosas como esa hacen que Cora sea su favorita, aunque nunca lo admitirá en voz alta.

Derek aparece con una botella de vino y un colgante dorado. El colgante viene con una nota de Peter que sólo dice “para mi Perséfone” y le revuelve el estómago, pero nunca ha sido capaz de discutir el buen gusto. Lo esconde en el fondo de la despensa y lo tapa con tres bolsas de arroz.

Es la primera noche que Allison pasa allí, porque serían compañeras de piso si Allison no sintiera que tuviera que ganarse el dinero con el sudor de su propia frente y

—Por amor de dios —sujeta un margarita en una mano—. Me aburres.  
—¿Y dónde guardaría mi arsenal?

Cuando se ríe enseña el cuello y parte de la clavícula, Lydia se ríe y da un sorbo de su margarita.

—En el lavavajillas, no sé, donde se guarden esas cosas.

 

 

Cuando Allison no lleva maquillaje, sus ojeras son más que visibles, son dos focos enormes. Y Lydia no lo entendía del todo hasta que sus gritos la despiertan y comprende, lo comprende a la perfección, porque ha estado allí, sabe lo que es mirarse al espejo y querer destrozar su propio reflejo a golpes, y sabe lo que es no estar cómoda dentro de tu propia piel.

A su lado en la cama le agarra de la mejilla y susurra contra su frente. “Allison, Allison, vas a despertar a los vecinos”, y finalmente lo consigue, lo consigue con un fuerte agarre en las muñecas y esquivando sus patadas.

Se incorpora con la respiración entrecortada y el pulso a mil por hora.

—Lo siento, ni siquiera sé en qué…  
—No tienes que explicármelo.

Enciende las luces y busca su antifaz para dormir debajo de la almohada, tiene que estar en alguna parte. Bajo la cabeza de Allison, claro, que la observa con curiosidad y el rostro pálido.

—Soy la cucharita pequeña —informa—, pero si me das patadas es probable que responda de mala manera.

Allison sonríe débil, lo toma como lo que es, la invitación a aferrarse a su cintura y cubrirse con la sábana hasta la barbilla.

 

 

Stiles ha perdido cerca de cinco kilos en el último año, Scott sonríe menos de diez horas al día, lo cual es preocupante. Con Allison es diferente.

Sabe que no comenzó con el Nemeton.

Allison lleva años recibiendo golpes y manipulaciones, ha perdido a toda su familia en más de una manera, y ha tenido que perder y encontrar su humanidad por pura fuerza de voluntad. Pero eso no significa que no tenga miedo, y Lydia lo sabe, sabe que está aterrorizada aunque sólo sea consciente de ello en sueños.

Es diferente, porque Stiles y Scott son unos niños a pesar de todo, pero Allison ya había estado allí, ya había perdido demasiado.

Así que Lydia le hace un hueco en su cama cada vez que puede, y sí, en ocasiones caen en una dinámica familiar, siempre con la luz encendida y la mirada febril. A veces Allison no llega a dormirse, como si todo fuera adrenalina en ella, y Lydia sonríe y le cuela los dedos bajo el pantalón, por debajo de las bragas, hasta que separa las piernas para ella.

 

 

Encuentra un carcaj en su armario y lo utiliza para guardar calcetines. Su casa se ha convertido en el nuevo centro de operaciones, porque el loft de Derek es deprimente, y se quema más a menudo de lo que debería.

—Yo sólo digo que si te pasa más de una vez, quizá el problema sea tuyo, cariño —dice con una sonrisa dulce.

No pretende ser cruel, excepto en todas las maneras en las que sabe y con todos los recuerdos de Peter frescos en su memoria. Porque alguien que acoge a ese monstruo, como si su violación no significase nada, se merece la mínima cortesía que pueda mostrarle.

Allison regresa con un corte en el hombro izquierdo y varias flechas rotas.

—Pensé que esta aleación era la más resistente —inspecciona una cuando el resto se ha ido, y Allison se desinfecta la herida ella misma.  
—Al parecer algunos monstruos son resistentes al aluminio, quién lo hubiera dicho.

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco y deja la flecha encima de la mesa.

—No manches mi sofá, ¿quieres? —le quita el algodón de la mano y le da un beso suave en la comisura de los labios.

Las ojeras de Allison son más evidentes que nunca bajo la luz del salón, sonríe cansancio y preguntando con la mirada, como si Lydia fuera a decir que no, como si fuera a decir alguna vez que no. “Ven a la ducha conmigo,” sugiere, y Allison apoya la frente en su hombro.

—Eso estaría bien.

 

 

Lydia nunca dejó de soñar, simplemente ocurre con menos frecuencia. Por primera vez en su vida, ser el centro de atención la pone enferma, como si ahora no tuviera derecho a acaparar los malos sueños.

Algo la persigue, algo que no puede ver, que la alcanza y arrastra por la tierra húmeda. Hunde las manos en el suelo pero es incapaz de detenerlo. Tira de sus tobillos hasta que cree que le romperá las articulaciones, pero no es lo que ocurre, lo que ocurre es que la tierra cede primero, que la arena se le cuela en los pulmones, y entonces grita.

Cuando despierta no deja de gritar.

Rompe el espejo del dormitorio, la pantalla del televisor, su grito rompe las bombillas y registra, vagamente, el rostro de Allison entre sus lágrimas, tapándose los oídos con ambas manos.

Es lo que la saca de ese trance.

Hasta el momento, no ha dejado que nadie lo viera. La viera así. Lydia es una superviviente, Lydia no se rompe por un sueño cada pocos meses. Ha sobrevivido a la marca de un hombre lobo, a un sacrificio humano y a pagar un alquiler. _Lydia Martin no se rompe._

Allison la rodea con los brazos y le besa el cuello, ella no consigue dejar de temblar.

—Tráeme una copa, ¿quieres? —le tiembla la voz, pero se separa de Allison en cuanto es capaz.

Porque si comienza a pensar en ello, si comienza a pensar en lo que es, sabe que no podrá parar de gritar.

 

 

En ocasiones hablan de sus pesadillas, como si hacerlas reales fuera a hacerlas desaparecer, de alguna manera. “Mi madre no hacía más que sugerirme que hiciera pilates,” dice a las tres de la mañana. Están en la azotea del edificio y apenas se ven las estrellas, pero hay una luna llena enorme. “Quería decirle: mamá, ahora mismo lo único que me relajaría es saber que si utilizo mis tacones como arma no arruinaré los zapatos.”

No es la primera vez que le ha ocurrido, y probablemente no será la última. Lydia tiene una cuenta corriente separada sólo para emergencias de zapatos.

—Mi padre me sugirió que estudiase tiro con arco.

Lydia enarca una ceja, y Allison se ríe y sacude la cabeza. “No, es… Es un tipo de meditación. Se supone que no todo es ataque. Es concentración, precisión.” Se estira las mangas de la chaqueta y permanece nos segundos en silencio. Es una pausa que pesa en el estómago de Lydia, como si supiera lo que viene a continuación. “Creo que deberíamos hablar.”

—¿De qué?

Allison le golpea con el hombro, se ríe con suavidad.

—Conmigo nunca ha funcionado hacerte la idiota —murmura cerca de su oído.  
—Quizá no me he esforzado lo suficiente.

Los labios de Allison le hacen cosquillas, sobre su mandíbula, a un milímetro de su boca. Se gira por instinto, esta vez no se trata de calmar sus nervios, de ayudarse mutuamente. Simplemente se trata de que Allison está allí. Está allí cuando nadie parece estar nunca.

Y entonces se separa, antes de que pueda cerrar la distancia. “De esto,” dice con una sonrisa.

Lydia no puede evitar reírse, entrelaza los dedos de Allison con los suyos y nota que tiene la piel helada, que no deja de temblar.

 

 

Desde que Jackson se fue, el sexo nunca ha sido intimidad. Incluso _con_ Jackson, a menudo se trataba de una competición. Divertido, sí, pero gran parte de su relación se basaba en las maneras que tenían de superarse mutuamente. En todas sus relaciones hay mordiscos y arañazos, y se da cuenta de que con Allison no es diferente. Stiles nota las marcas de cuerda en sus muñecas una vez, aunque no dice nada. Y Scott lo sabe, porque cuando está con ella arruga la nariz y agita la cabeza, tratando de sacudirse el aroma a Allison que Lydia aún tiene en los dedos.

Y en muchas ocasiones, desearía que fuera sólo sobre eso, porque si es físico, si es sólo un entretenimiento, no tiene mayor importancia. Pero se trata de Allison, y la ha visto en el hospital, la ha visto desangrarse y ha llorado sobre su hombro. Es el rostro que ve cuando abre los ojos y la primera vez en mucho tiempo lo que le da razones para quedarse en la cama.

Allison la mantiene cuerda si despierta gritando, y Lydia responde de la misma manera, _quiere responder_ de la misma manera, y eso parece suficiente.


End file.
